Jozef Vonzel
'Jozef Vonzel '''is a 17 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy role play. History Early Life Jozef Vonzel has been around criminals all his life — he just didn't know it until it was too late. His father was the CEO of one of the most powerful Mega-corporations on New Earth, Vonzel Enterprises. He secretly founded and financed the anti-Coalition criminal organization known as The Apostates, whom also worked as his bodyguards and caretakers of his son. Jozef grew up around hardened criminals and rough types led by a single man named Grogan. As a teenager Jozef was cold and distant, he kept to himself and preferred the company of spare parts and broken droids over other humans. The Discovery Over time he gained an obsession with cyber-ware and started to develop all kinds of machinery, something that baffled the then gang leader Grogan who decided to benefit from the young Enhanced boy's talent, supplying him with resources to build vehicles and drones which soon turned to weapons and dangerous arms. However Jozef realized that he was being used, and made one last invention he called "The Spider", a device that would allow him to jack into and control a building's complete electronic security system, which he used to escape. Nexus Academy As soon as he escaped, Jozef deleted his name from the social identification network and completely erased his existence, making it impossible for his father to find him. He started living on the streets and doing illegal work — by which time he'd adopted the Zee moniker — and continued developing his Enhanced abilities until the people at Nexus found him. He was enrolled into the Academy because he possessed the God Gene. Jozef got his memory erased, he can't remember his family or their connections, and his childhood memories are now vague and incomplete, he forgot his first and last name and now goes by his street moniker. Other than that, Jozef is a somewhat ambitious student, he has high grades but is known for being reclusive and antisocial. Appearance Jozef is a sinewy young man of average height and stature, he is very muscular, possibly from lifting heavy machines and working at the Grid. He has an olive complexion, sea green eyes and short, curly light brown hair. He mostly dresses in shirts and simple jeans, which are usually stained and poorly washed. Personality Zee is is selfish, self-absorbed and has no care about what happens to those around him, though he doesn't let that show. For most part he would be alone, completely invested in working his machinery, and if he ever had to deal with people, he'll listen to the other person, let them speak, giving the illusion of respect and due diligence. And after they are done, he'll take their words, crumble them like a paper and toss it away. The only instance where he would be genuinely interested in someone is when he needs something from them or if they could benefit him in some way. He is very practical in his dealings, and doesn't give a damn about his reputation or what others think of him. Powers and Abilities * '''Mechanical Intuition '- With a touch or by simply glancing at it, Zee can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device, subconsciously and effortlessly creating a schematic in his mind. * 'Technological Construction '- He could also create complex devices, weapons or any kind of machinery out of mere scrap and spare parts. Paraphernalia * 'The Spider '- A powerful and extremely illegal cyberware that can be used to jack into and control any building's complete electronic security system. So far this device is Zee's greatest invention and could put most intelligence agencies to shame. * 'Shock Ring '- A ring worn on the right hand that could eject two parallel stings, which upon penetration into the flesh of the target generates an electrical arc. The voltage can be set to incapacitate or kill.